Musings
by X3
Summary: A collection of the thoughts of a few charicters- Chapter 2 is Michael painting and thinking about the changes in his life, Chapter 3 is Kyle
1. Just a shame

It was a shame, but things happen that way sometimes

Summery: Tess' callous thoughts on the Alex situation as she returns home

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am getting no money

A/N: These are Tess' thoughts; I am considering making this a series.I have one about Kyle's thoughts and one about Michael's ready.If you want to read them let me know.

It was a shame, but things happen that way sometimes.But, no one seemed to understand; we weren't home there.It didn't matter what happened here, on this little planet, this wasn't home.We needed to get home, and do what needed to be done in order to get there.But I was the only one who could see the big picture.

Let's get one thing straight, I didn't want to kill Alex; it was an accident.He had something we needed and I was the only one to see it.The book was there, it was our way home, and we just needed the tool to read it. But Max and the others were ignoring what was right in front of them. A mind warp would make Alex use his computer skills to decode the book.The tool was there, the answer and the way home was there, right in front of us; but they were just ignoring it because of this misplaced respect for life on Earth; their lives, and the lives of these people.It's not that I don't like the humans, I do.The Valenti's welcomed me into their family, and it was great.However, Nasato taught me that this life was temporary; the goal always was to return home.

They don't understand how hard a mind warp is, to make it perfect the person can never remember what happened.The first warp was huge; Alex thought he was another person, Roy, for two months. I erased Alex Whitman completely, well at least buried him so deep in Alex's mind that he was as good as erased. I admit Roy was a little conspicuous, but I had never done anything that big.The human mind is very complex; erasing everything about a person is bound to damage it a little.I probably should have created Roy better, given him more in his mind than a mission and Alex's partialness for Thai food.But Roy was a good worker; he decoded the book even faster than I thought he would.

Then I had to warp him again, just 2 months latter, to bring back Alex and make him think he had been in Sweden.I made a great memory for him, and even backed it up with pictures, documents and months of memories.He never should have remembered what really happened.Two major rehauls weakened his fragile human mind. But I really thought he would recover, everything seemed fine when he got back from "Sweden". Alex was just like he always had been, well a little more confident and a little less shy, but no one suspected anything. I thought he was Ok, that the situation was over.I started the next part of my plan, getting Max. Everything was how it was supposed to be.

The end happened too fast though; he had come over ranting, crazy because he had learned the truth.The warps had cracked and he was remembering what I had done.I couldn't let him tell everyone, but his mind was so very weak by now.I tried to warp him again, but his mind just couldn't take it. He died right there on the floor of Kyle's bedroom. But I couldn't let anyone know what had happened, I warped Kyle to help get rid of the body. I made him think he was just helping me pack for a trip.He gabbed Alex by the shirt, hauled the skinnier boy over his shoulder like a bag and carried him out to the car.

I know you may now be thinking I am heartless, but I'm not, I'm practical. I didn't want Alex to die It was an accident. But he was dead and I couldn't bring him back.His mind was just to damaged, weakened from all the restructuring I had done.Then I warped Kyle again and he just thought he had been watching wrestling. He didn't even remember me leaving. I drove Alex's body to the highway.I'm glad Alex had automatic transmission because I can't drive a stick. Then I got out, pulled Alex into the driver's seat, buckled him in so he would stay in the seat and when I saw the truck coming sent the car flying into it.I thought that was finally the end of it.

Things were really going well again for a while after that though.I still needed the information Alex had gotten, but I knew where it was. Then I got Max where I wanted him, we were back together, just like it should be.But my warps weren't as good as they had been in the past; they started breaking down like Alex's.Kyle remembered Alex being in his room and I had to warp him yet again. My warps were breaking down left and right and there was the side effect of the restless drumming fingers.It didn't take long for it all to fall apart.We were almost home; we were leaving.Then Michael ruined it, as Max said, "of all people".He didn't want to leave; he wanted to stay on this dinky rock with his little girlfriend, pathetic.But that let the humans in, and the story came out.

Now I am on my way home, alone.They all hate me now.They know what I cared about and that I was going to betray them.I didn't really like that part; betraying Isabelle and Michael, and most of all Max.I loved Max once, but the agreement was made 40 years ago.I was going to live, and my son was going to lead our planet.


	2. The Next Rembrant

Michael dipped his brush into the paint; he hadn't painted in a long time

Summery:Michael paints and thinks about all that has changed in his life

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am making no money

A/N:Not in first person but it goes along with the musings theme

Michael dipped his brush into the paint; he hadn't painted in a long time. A lot of changes in his life had happened since he last picked up a paintbrush.Hank had never liked him drawing or painting, anything creative was girly.

Maybe that's why he was painting now, because Hank was gone. He had lived in a state of trepidation whenever he was home, luckily Hank tended to be out all night or come home so late and so drunk he passed out within a few minutes.Hank was always drunk and more than ready to teach his foster son a lesson whenever he got in the way.Michael still could hear him calling, "Hey Mickey".Michael hated that name so much. In the beginning he would shut himself in his room and stay curled up under his bed, very still and very quite when Hank was at his worst.That worked pretty well, if he was out of sight Hank usually forgot he was there.

Of course, this wasn't foolproof and when he did attract notice, the results were bad.As he got older he could no longer hide under the bed, but he still tried to stay out of the way.When Hank came home drunk and Michael knew what was going to happen he would sneak away to the Evans.He smirked a little at the number of nights he had spent on Max's floor.He had slept in Max's room almost as much as he slept in his own bed, yet Max was completely shocked by the idea that Hank hit him.

He shuddered at the thought of his foster father.The spasm was sudden, completely out of his control and made him drop his paintbrush.As he bent to pick up the brush that had clattered to the floor, he looked at his hands.Big, and rough; were they the hands of a soldier?He thought about that sometimes, was he really a solider?That was a different life, in another place, did it even matter here?This was his home, not out there somewhere.

Maybe he was painting because of Maria.He loved Maria.He actually loved her, and she loved him. This was a new thing for him.Someone loved him; Hank never loved him, Max and Isabelle were as close to him as any friends could be, but it wasn't the same.No one had really loved him before. It had taken him a little while to figure it out, but it made him so happy. It also made him a little afraid, the loss of control and the dependence he had on her.She had changed his life.He was no longer a loner looking for home.He was home.Maria had seen all that he was and she hadn't run away.Maria had seen it, and she still loved him.That had been the most wonderful moment. 

Maybe he was painting because Alex was gone.Alex had always been the creative one in the group.He was a musician and problem solver.His murder had stopped his creative outlet; maybe Michael was being artistic in his place.Painting helped Michael, making something beautiful helped with the not so beautiful feelings caused by Tess' betrayal and manipulation.She had killed Alex.She had just used him to get what she wanted, didn't care he was a person.Michael may not have been the closest to Alex, but when he died Michael had lost a good and loyal friend.

So Michael painted.He stood in the middle of his apartment and he thought about Hank, Maria, Max and Isabelle, Tess, and Alex.Life was a lot different than it had been last time he painted.Some things were worse; Tess had betrayed them and Alex's life had been cut short.Some things were better; Hank was gone and Michael had found love, and his place here on Earth.Life was always changing though.Michael made another long stroke with the paintbrush.The brush left a pretty trail of color behind it as it glided across the canvas.Michael thought about that too.


	3. I can't Beleive it

Summery: Kyle's thoughts on Tess and what happened to Alex

Summery: Kyle's thoughts on Tess and what happened to Alex

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I have no money

A/N: A different format for me, kind of stream of consciousness

I can't believe it.It's just unbelievable.It's like finding out everything you thought was true, your every perception, was completely wrong.I thought I knew Tess.She was like my sister.She was right under my nose, a murderess right under my nose. When did she change?Was she always just plotting to get what she wanted?What was she trying to gain over Christmas?Was that dinner just to get something, or back then was she just being a part of the family?If so what changed her? What about the prom?That was just days before she killed Alex.By then she had already taken away part of Alex's life.She had made him some sort of slave.She took away his free will and manipulated him.Then she did it to me.

Alex died on the day before my birthday, in my bedroom.Now that I know, I can't sleep there.I still sleep on the couch; even now that Tess is gone. That's where I am now, laying on the couch thinking about what has happened. I can still see what I did.It makes me sick. I saw her kill him.He was ranting and she held a hand up to his head.He screamed, twisted in pain and collapsed, dead. He was dead, she killed him, turned his mind to mush. I picked Alex up by the front of his shirt and carried him outside and put him in his car.I carried his body against my back and didn't even remember.When I heard about Alex the next day I had been as surprised and horrified as everyone.Max tried to bring him back, but it was too late.Even if he had been in the room with me before the car cover up he probably couldn't have saved him, his mind was too badly damaged.

She didn't care about him; he was just another step in the ladder of her master plan.I was just yet another step. I have the muscles and she wanted to use them.She took away my mind and just used me to get what she wanted.She needed the body moved and I could move it.So she just warped me, stole my memories, my mind. She warped me so many times to keep her secrets.Too much warping killed Alex, but she warped me without a second thought.She didn't care about me either.

We welcomed her into our family and this is what happened.I just can't believe it.Tess was just using me, and my friends with her own plan.She killed and covered it up.No remorse, she didn't accept responsibility.Of course she had killed a part of him long before when she made him her slave.She had done the same to him.


End file.
